


Compensation

by VOlympianlove



Series: No Matter Rain or Shine Universe [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yixing makes it up to Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: No Matter Rain or Shine Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Down to Business





	1. Yixing Makes Things Up To Junmyeonnie 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts).



> This is set in the No Matter Rain or Shine universe! I have another one in the works *waggles eyebrows* the one where Junmyeon thinks about having Yixing in the bathtub :) so y’all can look forward to that!
> 
> Gifted to Anna as a thank you for writing so many wonderful smuts for us readers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing makes it up to Junmyeon the first time.

“You’re supposed- ah! To be m-making it up to me- ah fuck!” Junmyeon grunted when Yixing’s hips slammed into him, jolting him forward on the bed.

A hand smoothed gently over his hair, Yixing’s soft chuckle ringing in his ears.

Junmyeon grunted again, his wrists working against the scarves wrapped tightly around him, binding him to the headboard.

“Did I hurt you?” Yixing’s soft question was starkly different from how he had practically pounded Junmyeon into the bedsheets. Junmyeon shook his head, arching his back when a delicate hand trailed along his spine.

Gentle kisses pressed along the curve of his back, ending with Yixing’s teeth digging into the flesh at the base, a spike of pain fill pleasure jolting through him.

Junmyeon moaned, fingers scrabbling at the scarves for purchase as Yixing sucked a purple mark into his skin.

“Spread your legs,” Yixing whispered, as if Junmyeon had any choice in the matter. Hands wrapped around his thighs, hot against his skin and he dipped his head forward, gasping when Yixing slid in deeper, his pelvis almost flush against his ass.

“Fuck-,” he swore, gripping onto the scarves for dear life. “Yixing- move!”

“As you wish, my love,” Yixing chuckled at him, his chest pressing up against Junmyeon’s back as his hips snapped forward. Junmyeon wailed, grinding his ass back, clenching his walls around Yixing as tightly as he could, determined to milk him to an orgasm.

“Ah- nngh!” He writhed when Yixing slammed into him again, the head of his cock grinding against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure spreading through him. “Fuck- Yixing- harder!”

Fingers threaded through his hair and Junmyeon yelped when his head was yanked up, Yixing digging his teeth into the back of his neck. He sucked hard, drawing a wail from Junmyeon as he squirmed.

“Am I not making it up to you hard enough, Junmyeonnie?” Yixing’s tone was sickly sweet as he pulled away, leaving a purpling bruise on Junmyeon’s neck that even the collar of his barista uniform would not hide.

“N-no,” Junmyeon squealed when Yixing’s hand slid between his body and the mattress. He arched his back, crying out when Yixing thumbed over his nipples, teasing them until they were red and sensitive.

“I’d like you better if you were on your back, love. I want to see your face when you cum,” Yixing murmured, pulling out abruptly.

Junmyeon wailed, tugging at his bonds as he was turned over, his cock leaking pre cum all over his belly, smearing down his side.

“Show me how flexible you are, Junmyeonnie,” Yixing cooed, pushing Junmyeon’s legs up. He hooked them over his shoulders and moaned, the new angle driving him deeper.

Junmyeon squirmed, whimpering when Yixing dipped his head, teeth tugging at his sensitive nipple.

“Pl-please, Xing-.” He writhed, the tendons in his neck standing out when Yixing laved his tongue over the sore bud, nipping lightly.

“Don’t beg me,” Yixing murmured, his breath hot against his skin. “I’m supposed to make it up to you.”  
  


“You- ah! You’re not doing a very good job- nngh!” Junmyeon panted, fingers clenching around the fabric that held him helpless against the headboard. He threw back his head, a loud moan ripping out of his throat when Yixing thrusted into him, lips curled into a feral grin.

“Oh really?” Yixing purred, stroking fingers along Junmyeon’s sides. It tickled, pleasure pooling in his groin as Yixing touched him, thumbing at his balls lazily.

“Oh- oh god! Yixing!” Junmyeon squealed when Yixing cupped his cock, giving him a cruel squeeze that sent pain flashing through his body, heat building up under his skin.

“Is this better?” Junmyeon’s eyes rolled back in his head when Yixing began to stroke him, the same time he thrusted back in, nailing his prostate in one try.

“Fuck- ah! Yi- xing! Ah!” Junmyeon wailed, throwing his head back the pleasure washed over him, a river of heat flooding his veins. Yixing grunted in response, his breaths breaking into heavy pants as he stroked Junmyeon sloppily.

“I’m not gonna last,” he choked, Junmyeon clenching around him. Junmyeon squirmed again, tilting his head back and keening so loudly that he was sure their neighbours would come knocking on their door.

“I- I’m gonna- fuck!” he cut himself off with a long, low moan, his head falling back onto the pillow as he painted his belly and Yixing’s hand white with cum.

“Love- oh!” Yixing gasped, his hand sliding off Junmyeon’s cock. His nails dug into the meat of Junmyeon’s thigh and with a low groan, Junmyeon was filled with warm, wet cum.

“Fuck,” he groaned when Yixing pulled out, squirming. His wrists felt bruised and his ass was sore. But all of that flew out of his mind when Yixing leaned over him to kiss him, successfully distracting him from his itchy little fingers tugging at his nipples.

“You look nice,” Yixing murmured when Junmyeon protested, twitching and tugging at his bonds. He thumbed over Junmyeon’s swollen nipples again , a sleepy smile on his face when Junmyeon tried and failed to get away.

“Stop that,” Junmyeon pleaded, “I’m sensitive- Xing!” He yelped when Yixing flicked the reddened flesh playfully.

“Am I forgiven?” Yixing mumbled, tugging at the other one. Junmyeon winced, screwing his eyes shut.

“Not if you keep doing that,” he bit out, dropped his head back onto the pillow. His heart skipped a beat when Yixing pouted, releasing his nipples from his cruel hands.

Soft plush lips pressed against his and he smiled despite himself, leaning up to melt into Yixing’s kiss.

“Am I forgiven now?” Yixing asked sweetly when they pulled apart, his fingers fumbling at the scarves binding Junmyeon’s wrists to the headboard. His dimple winked at him and Junmyeon could not help but sigh when he was engulfed in a big warm hug in spite of the mess drying on his stomach.

“Yes, you are,” he murmured, kissing Yixing’s cheek. Yixing’s answering smile was bright enough to blind him.


	2. Yixing Makes Things Up To Junmyeonnie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing makes it up to Junmyeon again, during the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 2nd half of the smut verse for No Matter Rain or Shine! If you would like to commission anything, my links are at the bottom!

“I like rain much better now,” Junmyeon purred, revelling in Yixing’s choked off cry as he pinched a sensitive bud, rolling it between his fingers.

Water slopped over the edge of the tub when Yixing writhed, keening loudly. He clenched around Junmyeon’s length, head thrown back as Junmyeon rocked him in his lap.

“Fu-fuck, I’m sorry!” Yixing wailed when Junmyeon raked his nail over the reddened flesh, biting down onto his lover’s shoulder.

“Sorry for?” Junmyeon murmured into his skin, abandoning Yixing’s nipples to stroke his cock, submerged underwater.

“Mak- making you- ah! Wa- wait in the rain- nngh!” Yixing’s fingers clenched around the edges of the tub when Junmyeon ground his hips up, Yixing’s head falling back.

His cheeks were flushed, his hair damp with sweat and water. Junmyeon clamped his teeth around the white column of Yixing’s throat, his boyfriend mewling when he stroked him at the same time.

“Myeon-!” Yixing cried, his Adam’s apple working when Junmyeon thrust into him, his rim fluttering around Junmyeon’s length. He clenched, drawing a low moan from Junmyeon.

“I must- admit,” Junmyeon panted, “you’re- doing very well at this- making up thing.”

He gasped when Yixing dragged himself up, sloshing more water over the edge of the tub when he sank back down, his insides writhing around Junmyeon’s cock.

“Careful love.” The tub was slippery, slick with water when Yixing rose again, squeezing tight as he tried to ride Junmyeon.

“Hhngh-,” Yixing moaned when Junmyeon dug his nails into his flesh, raking red lines down his fair skin.

Junmyeon wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, tugging him back down into his lap. He rolled his hips, dragging a choked moan from Yixing.

It probably was not his brightest idea, fucking in the tub while thunder rumbled outside and sheets of rain pelted the earth.

But it was much better than standing outside in the cold, waiting for Yixing to run up the hill, limping and covered in mud.

Yixing’s limp.

Junmyeon heaved his boyfriend up, relishing in his surprised gasp.

“Jun-!”

“How’s your leg?” he asked, slowing his thrusts so that he was only barely rocking into Yixing. Yixing groaned, wiggling in his arms.

“Fine. Please just- oh god!” he wailed when Junmyeon bodily lifted him. More water slopped over the edge of the tub.

Junmyeon could almost see Yixing visibly stiffen with arousal.

“You liked that, huh,” he murmured, lowering Yixing back down into his cock. Yixing nodded frantically, trying to spread his legs further.

Junmyeon yelped with him when he slammed his knee into the side of the tub instead.

“Ow!”

“Be careful!” Junmyeon pressed his lips against the back of Yixing’s neck, laughing when Yixing tried to squirm away.

“Why are you laughing at me,” Yixing grumbled, shuddering when Junmyeon drew his hands along his sides, trailing fingers all the way down to the injured knee.

Junmyeon mouthed at his shoulder, smirking to himself when Yixing arched towards him, a low moan pitching out of him when he massaged the sore point.

“You’re such a pain slut,” he murmured.

The tips of Yixing’s ears turned red when Junmyeon curved his hand around his legs, spreading him apart. It moved him into a new angle to better fuck into him.

“Don’t- nnngh,” Yixing moaned, his hands fluttering as if he did not know what to do with them when Junmyeon thrust hard, finding their way to his thighs.

“Hold them there,” Junmyeon commanded, preening when Yixing squeaked, shuddering when he laved his tongue along his shoulder and back to his neck.

He sucked a dark mark into Yixing’s milk white skin, digging his teeth into flesh as Yixing shook, obediently holding his legs apart.

“Good boy.”

Junmyeon ran a finger over Yixing’s swollen balls, smirking at his moan.

“Junmyeon- please.”

“Please what?”

He was being cruel, but that thunderstorm was no joke and being stuck out there certainly had not been fun.

Not that he would blame Yixing but it was fun teasing him in the bedroom.

Or in this case, the bathroom.

“Plea- please let me cum!” Yixing cried, shuddering.

Junmyeon raised his eyebrows, lips quirking up in to a smirk.

“You can cum anytime love. I’m not stopping you,” he cooed, revelling in Yixing’s choked off moan as he writhed on his cock, grinding down as hard as he could in search of his orgasm.

He trailed his hands along Yixing’s tense shoulders, tsking when more water spilled over the edge of the tub as Yixing squirmed.

“You’re making a mess,” he murmured and Yixing answered him with a wail, dropping his head against Junmyeon’s shoulder.

Junmyeon chuckled at his desperate look.

“Need help?”

He laughed when Yixing nodded frantically, jolting forward when he closed his hand around his cock.

“F- fuck,” Yixing gasped, his hips jerking as Junmyeon stroked him, fucking into him at the same time.

His actions caused more water to slop over the edge of the tub but Junmyeon was already past caring, determined to get Yixing and himself off.

“Jun- ah! So- so close!” Yixing wailed. His grip on his thighs was already failing, trembling as his back arched.

“Come on then. The water’s cold,” Junmyeon growled, mouthing at Yixing’s neck as he gave one more thrust and Yixing screamed, white spurting out into the water.

He milked him through it, body shuddering when Yixing clenched around him.

“M’ close too,” he gasped when Yixing finally stopped shaking.

“Cum for me,” Yixing groaned, tipping his head back and Junmyeon did, his grip on Yixing’s waist tightening until he was crying out.

“Water’s cold,” Junmyeon grumbled when he had come down from his high, still clasping Yixing to his chest. “And gross.”

Yixing’s eyes fluttered as he shifted him to move them both out of the tub.

“This is your fault,” he murmured when Junmyeon leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

“I’m sure it is,” Junmyeon replied, amused. He did not mind the rain so much now.

**Author's Note:**

> I am now opening commissions! If you enjoy my work, please consider commissioning me, or leaving me a Ko-fi! I’m a broke student just beginning university so any little bit of money is very appreciated!
> 
> Details can be found here on my [carrd](https://t.co/yJF8RA57N3?amp=1).
> 
> Thank you for supporting my work regardless!


End file.
